Respondiendo a una situación importante
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Akane finalmente le ha dicho de sus sentimientos a Akari, pero ella se asusta y la rechaza. Al principio Akari piensa que aquella relación no debería ser posible, pero rápidamente siente que su respuesta debió diferente, y se da cuenta que también ella ama a Akane. Oneshot


**Advertencia:** He aquí el primer OS del año de mi parte. Espero que disfruten de lo siguiente, que es mi pareja favorita de Yryr por más que no haya esfuerzo alguno para canonizarlo.

 **Respondiendo a una situación importante**

No podía dormir, aun cuando ya era medianoche.

Akari estaba bastante pensativa, y no era para menos, pues pocas horas antes había ocurrido algo que jamás había pasado antes: Akane finalmente se había armado de valor para decirle sus sentimientos, y todo había pasado de una forma bastante repentina. La primera reacción de Akari había sido de estupefacción y rechazo, diciéndole a su hermana que no era correcto que existiera ese tipo de relación entre ellas, y en cuestión de nada la situación terminó mal, pues Akane empezó a llorar en silencio y se alejó de Akari, quien se convence a sí misma de que era lo mejor que podía hacer al respecto, pero al transcurrir el tiempo empezó a perder seguridad en su decisión.

En su cabeza resonaba con fuerza inusitada los leves suspiros que había escuchado de su hermana antes de que le dijese que no pasaba nada, que igual no importaba. En sus ojos aún estaba muy viva la imagen de Akane yéndose entre lágrimas, perdiendo de golpe todo ese aire de confianza y alegría que siempre compartía con ella, y ahora Akari comprendía que la verdadera razón de todo ello era ella misma.

Ella era la razón por la que Akane se mostraba tan alegre y optimista todo el tiempo.

No podía soportarlo. Para Akari era demasiado el saber que Akane estaba así de enamorada de ella, y también le mortificaba pensar en lo mal que se sentía. La había lastimado, a pesar de que no era correcto que ambas estuvieran juntas de esa manera.

─ Onee-chan…

Tal vez había sido dura con Akane. Lo mejor que podría hacer en ese caso sería pedirle disculpas, pero también dudaba si aquello podría ser suficiente ¿Su hermana empezaría a odiarla? Le asustaba la idea ¿Nunca más volverían a hablar ni compartir como antes? Akari se pone una mano en el pecho. Por dentro se sentía vacía, y sus ojos amenazaban continuamente con derramar amargas lágrimas. Necesitaba estar con ella y consolarla de alguna manera, a pesar de que hizo lo correcto.

Akari se levanta un par de veces para ver si dar algunas vueltas por su habitación la hacía sentir mejor, pero eso no da resultado. Cada vez se sentía peor, y el remordimiento crecía dentro de ella. En su pecho se manifestaba un dolor que poco a poco se hacía más intenso, especialmente cuando era la hora de acostarse, pues por primera vez Akane se había ido a su habitación sin darle a Akari las buenas noches. Eso fue el principio de sus pensamientos pesimistas, precisamente lo que le impedía dormir, lo que estaba mortificando su corazón y su alma.

No podía quedarse más tiempo allí sin hablar con Akane, así que se arma de valor y sale de su habitación para dirigirse a la de su hermana, pero encuentra que la puerta tenía cerrojo. Toca la puerta un par de veces, mas no obtiene respuesta alguna. Probablemente Akane no quería verla, o bien sólo estaba dormida, pero eso significaría que Akane no estaría pensando en lo ocurrido ¿Entonces Akari no le importaba tanto? ¿Fueron sólo palabras bonitas aquella confesión? Las lágrimas logran finalmente escapar de los ojos de Akari, aunque no se diese realmente cuenta del porqué.

Debería sentirse feliz de saber que Akane no se sintiera tan mal por no obtener una respuesta positiva a su confesión, pero la idea sólo la hace sentir peor de lo que ya estaba. Se tapa la boca para que no se oyese su llanto, da media vuelta y regresa a su habitación para intentar dormir. Afortunadamente no tendría clases al día siguiente, o de lo contrario se vería en problemas para prestar atención a las lecciones. Estaba claro desde un primer momento que no iba a dormir bien. El dolor y la preocupación por su hermana no le iban a dar tregua en toda la noche.

* * *

 **Hora del almuerzo**

Akari estaba frente a la televisión, pero no tenía idea de que programa había porque no prestaba la más mínima atención. Su mente estaba completamente centrada en su hermana, a la cual no había visto desde que se levantó. Akane no estaba en su habitación, y tampoco en ningún otro lado de la casa. Había salido sin avisar y sin permitir que Akari supiese adónde iría.

Akari se sentía destrozada. Su forma de responderle había hecho que Akane haya perdido toda confianza en ella, y ahora Akari estaba cargando con una culpa que sentía que no podía con ella. Todo con excepción de Akane había desaparecido de su mente. Nada le preocupaba fuera de Akane. Extrañaba mucho Akane y su sonrisa, su forma de tratarle, su dulzura, el calor que le daba cuando se sentía mal, su aroma que la relajaba cuando necesitaba consuelo, sus tiernas palabras cada vez que se hablaban, todo de ella lo añoraba tanto que le dolía.

De pronto Akari abre completamente los ojos, y un suave rojo se enciende en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando ¿Ella tenía sentimientos hacia su hermana mayor? Era usual que se preocupase por sus amigas constantemente, pero nunca había llegado a este punto por nadie. Jamás se había desvelado, llorado así y puesto toda su concentración en nadie de ese modo, a pesar de lo amable y altruista que era siempre.

─ Onee-chan… ¿qué he hecho? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho, onee-chan? ─ se pone una mano en el corazón y llora con mayor amargura ─ Te he lastimado sin pensarlo, y ahora yo también estoy pagando lo que hice. No debí decirte que no, y menos de esa manera. Perdóname, onee-chan… Perdóname…

Akari pasa un rato bastante prolongado llorando hasta que escucha que se abría la puerta de la casa. Akari se da cuenta rápidamente que se trata de Akane que había llegado de donde sea que estuviera, y unas ganas tremendas de recibirla con un gran abrazo y (posiblemente) un beso, pero de pronto un horrible miedo la paraliza. Tenía miedo de que, al estar frente a frente ante Akane, ella le empiece a demostrar desprecio, o por lo menos hacer como si no estuviese. La única persona en el mundo para la que Akari sí ha existido y tenido presencia en todo momento, ahora podría ser también su mayor verdugo, y le aterraba mucho, además que actuar tan amorosa después de rechazarla sería una acción demasiado descarada como para realmente considerarlo.

Pero no podía quedarse como si nada. Eso no ayudaría en absoluto. Tenía que hacer algo, por lo menos saludar y mostrar su lado amable, pero nuevamente el temor cobraba fuerza en ella. No sabía qué hacer, parecía que cualquier cosa que hiciese lo empeoraría todo. No tenía otra alternativa. Si nada pudiese funcionar, al menos debería intentar hacer caso a esos sentimientos descubiertos, y probar suerte con reconciliarse con su hermana.

Se levanta lentamente y encara de inmediato a Akane, la cual se veía bastante seria. Akari sentía que el frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo desde adentro. Sentía que la garganta estaba taponada, le estaba costando mucho que las palabras pudiesen llegar al menos a su boca, pero dentro de ella sentía que debía hacer ese esfuerzo tan necesario. Da un paso adelante, traga grueso, baja ligeramente el rostro y empieza con sus excusas, esperando lograr llegar al corazón de Akane.

─ Onee-chan, yo… ─ de pronto la dificultad para articular aumenta, pero se esfuerza como podía. Akane merecía ese esfuerzo ─ Onee-chan, lo siento mucho. No debí asustarme cuando te me confesaste. Ahora me siento arrepentida por…

Nuevamente Akari queda muda al sentir que Akane la envuelve gentilmente entre sus brazos. No había sido un abrazo brusco ni repentino, sino lento y suave, como si Akane temiese dañar por accidente a Akari. De pronto Akari sentía que estaba flotando entre las nubes, y que ese malestar que tenía se iba flotando lejos, muy lejos. Su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado aprisa, en cualquier momento podría estallar por la intensidad, pero el resto de cuerpo estaba demasiado bien como para ser real, y su mente había recuperado la serenidad de antes de aquel incidente del día anterior. Akane deja por un momento de abrazarla y le limpia las lágrimas del rostro a Akari, que no se había dado cuenta que seguía llorando mientras estaba en los brazos de Akane.

─ No hay nada de qué disculparse. No necesito perdonarte absolutamente nada, Akari ─ dice Akane con bastante seriedad, cosa que asustaba más a Akari que si le hubiese gritado ─. No me siento molesta contigo, yo solo… solo pensé que podría funcionar. Mis sentimientos por ti me estaban enloqueciendo, pues se están acumulando constantemente aquí, en mi pecho, y nunca había tenido el valor para mostrarte estos sentimientos, ni siquiera de hablar contigo sobre ello. En realidad… me molesté conmigo misma, pues siento que fui demasiado directa cuando te confesé lo que siento por ti. No debí asustarte de esa manera… Pienso que tu rechazo en realidad no es más que un mal menor para mi corazón, pues ya sabía que este sentimiento era imposible que lo correspondieras, pero pensé que valdría la pena intentarlo. Akari, mi mayor temor no es que me digas que no me amas, sino perderte completamente a causa de estos mismos sentimientos. También pensé que necesitarías tu espacio y tu tiempo para que pudieras tranquilizaras, aunque ahora veo que en eso me equivoqué también.

Akari no podía soportar que Akane dijese todas esas cosas, ni tampoco quería que la dejase de abrazar, así que le devuelve el abrazo con fuerza y no permite que Akane la volviese a separar, cosa que sorprendió bastante a la hermana mayor. Akari deseaba estar así por siempre, estaba mejor de esa manera, y le aliviaba mucho saber que Akane no la odiaba por lo ocurrido. Akane se queda mirando a Akari durante un rato, y luego, resignada a que tendría que esperar para saber qué estaba pasando, vuelve a abrazar a Akari.

─ No debí rechazarte, onee-chan ─ dice Akari finalmente ─. Tuve toda la noche para pensar en lo que me dijiste, y ahora sé qué debí responder cuando me lo dijiste. Onee-chan, yo también… yo también siento que eres el amor de mi vida. Te amo demasiado, onee-chan, y quiero estar contigo por siempre.

─ Entonces era eso ─ Akane sentía que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos a la vez que soltaba una risita ─. No pasa nada, Akari. Ya te dije que en realidad eso no era lo que más me afectaba. Con estar contigo ya tengo suficiente, aunque escuchar eso de ti me parece perfecto.

Akari no podía comprender en ese momento cómo podía estar Akane tan animada, aunque tal vez se deba a que el corresponder a sus sentimientos le levantó la moral. Ambas hermanas se miran a los ojos, y cada una contemplaba con todo detalle lo hermosa que era la otra. Sus labios empezaron a acercarse solos, y ya ambas estaban conectadas antes de darse cuenta. Akari se sentía maravillosamente, principalmente porque Akane no le culpase de nada, y también porque finalmente podía seguir lo que le decía su corazón. Akane quería empezar suave con aquel beso, pero Akari en cambio se muestra intensa desde el primer segundo y se apodera de la boca de su hermana mayor introduciendo su lengua. Eso fue mucho más de lo que jamás hubiese esperado que haría, pero debía admitir que se sentía fabulosamente bien.

Por un momento ambas pensaban que acabarían perdiendo el control de sí mismas si el beso se alargaba más, pero la propia Akane pone fin a ese beso, principalmente porque le estaba faltando el aire, y es que la intensidad de ese beso la había tomado completamente por sorpresa, pero también era importante para ella confirmar una cosa, y sentía que no debería seguir adelante hasta obtener una respuesta clara de parte de Akari.

─ ¿Hablas enserio con eso de que de verdad me amas? ¿Esto no es solo para hacerme sentir mejor?

─ Al principio sólo pensaba en eso, pero luego me di cuenta que también yo lo necesitaba. No sé cómo no me di cuenta también de que te amaba, tal vez no fuese tan fuerte como tu amor por mí…

─ No debes decir eso, Akari ─ Akane toma el rostro de su pequeña hermana y le da un suave beso en la frente ─. El amor es verdadero o no es, así de sencillo. Puede haber una atracción física intensa, leve o inexistente, pero el amor no se rige en esos parámetros. Sólo digamos que no te sentías preparada todavía para sentir amor por alguien, y que fue una tremenda sorpresa cuando te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos. Es algo más común de lo que imaginas… no entre hermanas, claro está, pero si pasa con cierta frecuencia.

Si Akane decía eso sólo para despejar cualquier rastro de duda de la mente de Akari, habría que decir que lo había logrado. Ambas se vuelven a besar con intensidad, y esta vez Akane fue la que más pudo aguantar en aquel frenesí por sentir los labios de su hermana, saborear su lengua con todo lujo de detalle, explorar y conocer a fondo su boca… Era mucho más de lo que estuvo resignada a sentir, y sentía que podría volverse adicta a ello.

─ Te amo, onee-chan, y nunca más volveré a dudar de eso ─ dice Akari en cuanto recupera el aliento al terminar el beso.

─ También te amo, y prometo estar contigo por siempre, sin importar absolutamente nada.

El resto del día Akari y Akane se lo pasarían juntas en casa, ya sea haciendo las labores de la casa o viendo televisión, empezando así con su promesa de amarse mutuamente sin importarles si eso fuese mal visto por el resto del mundo. Con que entre ellas mismas acepten esos sentimientos que tenían, era mucho más que suficiente.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Primer OS del año 2017 completado! Según los indicadores de fanfiction/tablet o smartphone, esta sería mi historia 23 (sin contar mi crossover con _Resident Evil_ ), y esta es apenas la primera pareja que hago por segunda vez, cosa un tanto rara, pero definitivamente no imposible :p. Los dejo por lo pronto, y mientras tanto disfruten de otras historias que les llegue a gustar.

Hasta otra


End file.
